the_pack_of_ephemeral_spiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits
CONTENTS :1. ~ Basic Information ~ :2. ~ The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits Hierarchy :3. '~ Territory ~ :'4. '~ Wolves of the Spirit ~ :'5. '''~ Forms ~ The world is a harsh place. We find comfort in bliss, in oblivion. How much better would it be for us should we rid our lives of the turmoil, the despair, and the agony? Luckily for us however, we are alive for only a short time. Welcome to the Pack of Ephemeral Spirits, where in time, we will wither and fade into the great depths of history and nothingness. But with our steady paws, candid hearts, and wistful eyes, our subtle movements, cries of lament, and comments of approval will remain intact for seasons to come. Find it in the soft rustling of the willows, through the urgent whispers of the northern wind, and through the unutterable reverence of wandering spirits. Find us through the whispering of boughs laden with leaves, through the snow-laden grooves in the hills, and the sweet murmuring of the trickling brook. ~ Basic Information ~ Founding Date: April 2nd, 2016 Server: Kilimanjaro Tag Color: Turquoise Blue Roleplay Style: Traditional ~ The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits Hierarchy ~ '''Sovereign x3 The Sovereigns are the heads of the Ephemeral Spirits. These wolves act solely as supervisors and protectors of the Pack. Their words are to be respected but open to both debate and reconsideration. Regent Aide x5 The Aide are the second-in-command. They are expected to take part in the activities of the Plethora, Combatants, and the Harbinger. Plethora x6 Otherwise known simply as the Council and represent the Combatants to an extent. Level-headed, wise, and slow to anger, these wolves are able-minded and able-bodied. They act as the Fierce but detached, they are held with high regard and command respect. Harbinger x5 Swift, fleet-footed wolves with impressive stamina, speed, and endurance. Harbingers serve as messengers, news-bearers, and are apt Combatants. Combatant ∞ The Combatants make up the bulk of the Pack. They are wolves who have proven their aptitude in various situations Incipient ∞ The Incipient are the Oblivious who are old enough to become the next generation of Combatants. They undergo rigorous training in defense, offense, and day-to-day skills of the Pack. Disciplinarian Aide ∞ Disciplinarian Aides, or Disciplinarians, are the mentors of the next generation of Combatants. Disciplinarians have proved themselves as worthy combatants and are expected to pass on their knowledge to the Incipients. Healer x2 As their rank suggests, healers heal the sick and wounded. Going above their responsibility of healing physical pain, they are also expected to act as emotion counselors should the situation arise. Healer Incipient x2 These wolves are taught the ways of healing and are, essentially, the Healers-in-training. Miraki Matriarch ∞ Known simply as the Miraki, these wolves are the mothers of the Pack. They care for the Oblivious until they reach five moons of age. During this period of gestation and caring for young, they are relieved of their traditional duties. Oblivious ∞ The Oblivious are the youngest of the Ephemeral Spirits. In general, they are cared for by the Miraki; the entire Pack is expected Evanescent x5 The Evanescent are the elderly wolves who have lived to see the days of rest and relaxation. Their knowledge and wisdom bring them respect, recognition, and honor throughout the pack. ~ Territory~ Crystal Glacier ||Mt. Shiveer || The Crystal Glacier is a cold, paw-numbing expanse filled with ice and snow throughout the seasons. A frozen body of body of water gives this territory its name. Through walls of ice and stone, however, there is a geiser that emits warmth and offers heat in the nose-nipping tundra land. The Basking Waters ||Crystal Sands|| The Basking Waters is home to abundant creatures and soothing waters. The golden sand gives way to hard-packed earth, allowing wolves to master the technique of hunting and fighting on loose, crumbly ground. Muddled Mounds ||Appondale|| The Muddled Mounds is the most common place for Incipients to train, and spend their time in. The warm, sunny breeze and shoulder-length grass are contrased with the yellow dirt and elbow-deep mud hole. Whispering Moors ||Lost Temple of Zios|| The Whispering Moors is a dark, wet territory. With low-hanging trees, uneven terrain, and creatures lurking in every corner, the Moors is frequently patrolled and kept close watch of. Billowing Thicket ||Sarepia Forest|| A thick canopy shades the forest ground from the weak sun. With plentiful mushrooms and herbs sprouting from the smallest of cracks and the frequent rustle of small woodland creatures, the Thicket is a place where many wolves spend their time. Adobe Alps ||Coral Canyons|| The distinct red-hot rock of the Alps is a place that leave questions unanswered and excitement running wild. Dusted Meadows ||Kimbara Outback|| Hot and dry, the lone river running through the Dust is respected, as it is a vital source of water during the long days wolves spend in the searing heat. The world is a harsh place. The world is a harsh place. The world is a harsh place. The world is a harsh place. ~ Wolves of the Spirits ~ The Sovereign 2/3 Sunaki - A small, lightly built, grey British Columbian she-wolf with a tan muzzle, chest, underbelly, tail tip, as well as her paws. A duskier black runs from her forehead, across her back, shoulders, and haunches, to the tip of her tail. Her eyes fade from an ocean blue to a lighter, piercing sky blue. She has a small scar just above her underbelly. ||_____|| Samael - PROCESSING ||_____|| Regent Aide 4/5 Saturn - A scrawny grey Mexican wolf with a top coat of dark grey- half way through his muzzle and chest is creamy yellow with hints of brown and greys. He has dusty pale yellow eyes. ||_____|| Omen - An enormous black Alaskan Tundra wolf with a dark brown underbelly and face with golden eyes. He has massive brown paws and legs with random streaks of black on them. He has a crooked paw from it not being healed correctly and a deep, long scar running from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his maw. He has another scar running from the base of his neck to mid shoulder. ||_____|| Xaal - A massive grey Tundra wolf with a pale tan underbelly and medium blue eyes. Three of his paws are pale tan, while one is a snowy white. His left ear is torn, and he has a thick scar across his cheek from previous fights. ||_____|| Nyota - A lithe female British Columbian wolf with an inky black top coat and a light gray undercoat, splashes of dark gray dotted across her pelt. Her eyes are a dark diluted blue. ||_____|| Plethora 5/6 Eclipse - A tan and black male wolf with black splotches and white eyes. ||_____|| Finch - A considerably small female wolf with a pale tan overcoat and a black undercoat. All of her paws are black, but end shortly into tan a few inches up. She has deep, narrow, bright green eyes when, in some lighting, have a hint of shine. ||_____|| Luna A small,thin, tan and beige she-wolf with small white specks and tips on her paws, tail, muzzle and ears, teal eyes with tiny dark blue specks, smooth long fur with a big fluffy tail. ||_____|| Ryka - PROCESSING. ||_____|| Sage - PROCESSING. ||_____|| Harbinger 3/5 Kaguro - PROCESSING. ||_____|| Andromeda - A very petite and slender wolf, she is arguably the smallest adult in the pack. She has a pale red pelt, it appears to be pink. She always wears a garland of pale yellow flowers, if she’s seen without it, something is definitely wrong. Tala - An abnormally small Arctic wolf, she has a white overcoat and light gray undercoat, with white swirls lining her underbelly. Her dark midnight blue eyes starkly contrast to her light-colored pelt, and may be the most signifying feature of her. Tala has a nick on her left ear and a small scar on the right corner of her mouth.. ||_____|| Cian - A tall, lithe, mostly black male wolf with a pale beige underbelly and dark grey spotted thick pelt, and yellow eyes. Combatants /∞ Zayn - A monumental black Tundra wolf with a dark grey face and underbelly. He has deep blue eyes and scruffy fur. ||_____| Athena - PROCESSING. ||_____|| Healers 1/2 Geneveive - A dark brown female with dark grey underbelly. Splashes of brown that blend in with her grey underbelly; she has beautiful, striking blue eyes. ||_____|| Healer Incipients 1/2 Loki - PROCESSING. Mentor:____ ||_____|| Incipients /∞ Kin - PROCESSING. Mentor(s): Sunaki and Omen ||_____|| Meraki /∞ Kasai - A well-muscled, large, pitch-black-and-ashen-grey striped she-wolf with light green emerald eyes. She has many variations of grey on her pelt and she has long thick fur that keeps her warm during all seasons. Offspring: Ame ||_____|| Oblivious /∞ Ame - PROCESSING. Parents: Kasai ||_____|| Sky - PROCESSING. Parents: _____ ||_____|| Dust - PROCESSING. Parents: _____ ||_____|| Code of Attire Avatar Sovereign and the Regent Aide: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM The Plethora and the Harbinger: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM Combatant, Disciplinarian Aide, Meraki: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM Incipient and Healer Incipient: Fox M - Traditional Wolf NM Healer: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM Oblivious: Bunny Evanescent: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM Tag Color: Turquoise Tag Symbols Sovereign: Star Regent Aide: Zios Mask Plethora: Earth Harbinger: Wings Combatant: Lightning Disciplinarian Aide: Wolf Incipient: Paw Healer and Healer Incipient: Leaf and Flower Meraki: Heart Oblivious: Clover Evanescent: Phantom Member Head: Flower Crown or Nothing Neck: Spike, Flower Necklace Back: Worn, Spartan Armor Legs: Elf bracelets, Assorted Gloves Tail: Nothing Nonmember Head: Fox hat, Head Flower, or Nothing Neck: Jamaaliday Scarf, Heart Locket, or Nothing Back: Worn, Pirate Sword, or nothing Legs: Glove or Nothing Tail: Nothing Forms Alliance Request Leader’s Name and Username: Group Name: Member Count: Light or Dark Realmed: Types of Animals: Reason for Alliance: Mutual Benefits: Joining Application Wolf Name: Gender: Username: Short Description: Roleplay Example: Past Clans/Tribes/Packs: Reason to Join: Desired Rank: Higher-Up Joining Application Wolf Name: Gender: Link to OC Page (An OC Page is Required): Decently Sized Physical, Mental, and Emotional Description: Username: Lengthy, Detailed Roleplay Example: Past Clans/Tribes/Packs: Past Ranks in Groups Mentioned Above: Other Roleplay Experience: Reason to Join: Desired Rank (Above Combatant): Category:The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits